prodigalsonfandomcom-20200215-history
JT Tarmel
JT Tarmel a born-and-bred New Yorker who questions whether Malcolm Bright is a psychopath himself. Pilot. Early Life Season 1 JT Tarmel is working a case with Dani Powell when they are introduced to Malcolm Bright. He quickly comes to the realization that the woman was killed by a copycat of the serial killer The Surgeon. Pilot. Days later he accompanies Gil, Dani, and Malcolm to the morgue office. They're informed by Dr. Edrisa Tanaka the women had engaged in consensual bondage. This leads them to the apartment of their Dom, Nico Stavros. They find him tied up, and someone fires at them. The two quickly realize the bomb attached to his chair, however with it ticking clock of 90 seconds. Unable to free him, Malcolm cuts off his hands in order to save him. Gil and JT are at the hospital when they get a phone call and immediately come down to a social party. There they save Malcolm and Dani from Carter Berkhead. JT finds out Malcolm is the son of The Surgeon. Gill explains how the two met. Pilot. JT and Dani were called to the crime scene in the upper East side by Gil. Unfortunately, they were soon met by Malcolm who had also been called, much to JT's dismay. After visually overlooking the crime scene, Dr. Edrisa Tanaka snipped off the stitches holding the victim's mouth closed, only for multiple black mamba's snakes to exit. Surprisingly Malcolm was able to handle the situation, having owned multiple pet snakes as a child. Back at the precinct, Malcolm confronted JT about his dislike of him. Confirming he was the son of a serial killer, but that didn't make him a bad person. Stunned into silence JT awkwardly asked if growing up with a serial killer as a father was weird. Malcolm confirmed it was. Annihilator. Following up on an estranged family member, they all met Liam the estranged cousin of the murdered family they'd visited earlier. He ran into a warehouse that was housing many animals on the black market. Everyone chased after him, including Malcolm who had been ordered to stay behind. The chase was cut short after Malcolm got bit by a poisonous snake. Annihilator. JT and the rest of his team were called out to the forest to examine a murder victim. Malcolm showed up later and brought everyone lollipops. They quickly realized that the man had his entire brain missing. After finding out a lot of the victims were connected to the University's secret experiments using grad students and LSD, they arrived at Dr. Elaine Brown house to ask if she could connect any of the dots. She gave them a name Dominic Render and they began staking out her house for the next while expecting him to attack. JT and Malcolm were in the car together, when JT confronted Malcolm about not liking cops. Malcolm insisted he did, not long after changed the subject to trying to guess his first name. Malcolm went inside to ask some questions, and JT followed when he realized all the lights went out. He was very surprised to find a dead victim, and a severely intoxicated doctor pointing a gun. Malcolm was able to talk her down. Fear Response. He enters a lavish New York apartment to find the dead model. JT is a fan and reveals her body was laid out in the same style as her first major advertisement magazine spread. With her now-boyfriend, Axel X as the photographer. Upon hearing Axel X is outside, Malcolm & Gil confront him. The next day at work, Malcolm talks to Dani about how horrible of a son he has been to his parents and sister (who he hangs up on). Everyone discusses the case, and realize she saw her killed. Malcolm recognizes this intense stalking behavior and head back to her building. While there JT brings up that he met her once in real-life years ago. He was so excited to meet her that after, he couldn't stop smiling about it for weeks. He then points out a suspicious photographer that is way too interested in everything. They chase him down and bring him into the police station, but have to let him go when he lawyers up. Later, JT brings up the boyfriend will be leaving for Europe soon. Malcolm insists they go to the party to head them off, but they can't get a search warrant in time. Malcolm goes to the party alone and soon able to coax Ajax outside with. They are then confronted by the real killer, a friend of Ajax. He tells Ajax to leave, and despite Malcolm's taking heat beats him to die. But before he shot, the rest of the NYPD show up and arrest them both. Designer Complicity. JT was surprised to find Malcolm at the crime scene, but with approval from Gil, he showed him into the speakeasy club. Inside were two dead bodies, one belonging to a bodyguard, and a high-end drug dealer named Jacques Desir The Trip. All Souls and Sadists. JT was called to Malcolm's house along with the rest of the team after Malcolm got a phone call from his father's old phone that hadn't been used in 20 years. He questioned how no one realized the phone was still being paid for, and Jessica just shrugged that that's how business managers are, not overly concerned with a 20-year old Bill. At work, while discussing the profile of Paul Lazar, JT pointed out his embarrassment of Dr. Edrisa Tanaka's flirting with Malcolm. The next day he brought in a box for Malcolm and they soon realized it had a severed hand inside. It was accompanied by a phone call from Paul for Malcolm. Family Friend. JT was called to fancy hotel right before Christmas, giving up his wife's famous dessert. Inside they were greeted with murder-suicide from one of the best, and well-known cops around. He was such an advocate for good police work he had booted out many bad cops. However, Malcome insisted it was a double murder. Back at the precinct they were interrupted with an old colleague of Malcolm's from the FBI. She accused Malcolm of constantly blaming the mothers of the Cavaliers to which JT hilariously excused himself. Days later he was with skill when they took information from the den mother of the prostitute. Silent Night. While listening to a quick summary of the last 12 hours Dani and JT were annoyed to be stuck doing grunt work by FBI Colette Swanson. while going over the scrapbook from Matilda's house Dani recognized the cabin and connected it to the one Malcolm had always been trying to locate. She convinced Colette that that is where Paul Lazar would be holding Malcolm and they assembled a SWAT team. However it was in vain because neither were there. Alone Time. Notes * JT is revealed to have been married to Tally Tarmel for 7 years. Pied-A-Terre. * JT and his wife play pool every Friday night at Amsterdam Billiards. Pied-A-Terre. References Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:NYPD